Research (FCS)
This page contains information about modding Kenshi's research topics. Modding is done through the construction set. Research is one of the main categories. Attributes Attributes are the Items own stats that do not require references to other Items (such as weapons or factions). They are found on the left hand side of an Item's properties window. Base * Name: Pretty straightforward, this is the name which the game and construction set display for this Item. * Object Type: What type of Item this is (RESEARCH). Can not be changed. * String ID: The String ID is a unique identifier for each item, it must never be the same for 2 objects. DO NOT CHANGE IT if already placed in the game world (otherwise those references will vanish). If it is already referenced by another object (e.g. item in a character inventory), that's okay because it will update the ID in those references. It is what determines when an item in a .mod file modifies/inherits from an item in another file (usually .base). Building Improvements The attributes in this category affects items contained in the "improve buildings" reference. * Power Capacity Increase: Increases the power capacity by this amount. * Power Increase: Increases the power output by this amount. * Production Mult: Increases the production multiplier by this amount. General * Blueprint Only: If True, the player won't be able to research this manually. Instead, they'll have to obtain a blueprint. * Category: The category of the research in the tech menu. The original categories are as follows: ** Core ** Crafting ** Defense ** Electrics ** Farming ** Industry ** Smithing ** Training * Description: A string containing a description. This will serve as the description for the research in the tech menu, or the description of the blueprint for this research. * Is Level Upgrade: If True, completing this research will progress the player to the next tech level. * Level: The tech level that the player must have before researching. * Money: The cost of the blueprint for this research. * Time: base value for how many in-game hours it will take to complete the research at a Research Bench. Repeats * Repeat Mult: Multiplies the cost for each level of research. * Repeats: How many times this topic can be researched. When this value is greater than 0, val1 of enabled items/buildings will represent how many times the research needs to be done before unlocking. References References are properties of an item that are determined by other Items, such as a characters inventory, a faction's members or a town's residents. These are not always required and can often be left blank. They are found on the right hand side of an Item's properties window. * Blueprint Item: This research is tied to a specific blueprint. For example, the Skeleton-Human Transformation Bible. * The resources, typically Artifacts, required to initiate this research. * Enable Armour: After this research is complete, this armour will become craftable. * Enable Backpack: After this research is complete, this backpack will become craftable. * Enable Buildings: After this research is complete, this building will become available in the construction menu. * Enable Crossbow: After this research is complete, this crossbow will become craftable. * Enable Item: After this research is complete, this item will become craftable. * Enable Robotics: After this research is complete, this robotic limb will become craftable. * Enable Weapon Model: After this research is complete, your characters will be able to create weapons of this model. * Enable Weapon Type: After this research is complete, this weapon will become craftable. * Improve Buildings: Buildings that are affected by the "Building Improvements" attributes. * Requirements: Research that must be completed before this research becomes available. Category:Modding